


Save the Broken Bird

by Garpie64



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Barbara and Dick want to give him love, Bottom Jason Todd, Bruce is not helping, Denial of Feelings, Dick just wants his little wing back, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason is hurt and needs love, Multi, Self-Destruction, Threesome - F/M/M, Trauma, do not copy to other sites, love and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: “At this rate, he’ll burn down half the city.” Dick’s hands combed anxiously through his hair. She winced at the grip he had on his hair. “He’s killing people and he won’t listen. He won’t listen to a word I say, Babs. What do I do? I can see him. I can see our little Jay in him, but he won’t let me close. He won’t let me touch him. I just-I just want him back.”“I...I don’t know Dick. Jason’s in pain and he’s angry. We both know he never listens when he gets mad.” Barbara swallowed. Her hands  laid clasped in her lap. “He feels betrayed, by Bruce, by us. I don’t know how to get through to him.”Dick let out a defeated sound. Barbara watched as he visibly shrunk in on himself. “Neither do I.”





	Save the Broken Bird

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

Barbara was ready when Dick came staggering into the Clocktower bewildered. He looked rough and stumbled over himself which spoke to just how upset he was. His suit was covered in ash and grime. He tore his mask off revealing watery but confused eyes.

“What do we do, Babs? He’s burning the city down. Taking over the gangs and drug dealers. God, half of Gotham’s underground is under his control.” Dick paced. He was tense from coming off an encounter with Jason. His hands were flailing as he tried to vent the surging emotions inside of him. He was confused and breathless and he couldn’t calm down. He had just seen Jason – Jason who was suppose to be dead but wasn’t. 

He was alive and taking over Gotham’s criminal underbelly in a bloody wave of terror. He didn’t know how to react let alone do about this. Bruce hadn’t even told him. It had been Alfred who called behind Bruce’s back. If it wasn’t for Alfred, none of them would have known. He felt sick knowing that it had been Jason behind the mask – that he had gone full out on trying to take him down. He had promised to never raise his hand against Jason like that, but he had and he felt sick.

The fight had been more words than fists, but Jason had been cruel and cutting. Barbara watched as Dick moved. Her chest was tight from what she’s seen and heard over the monitors. Jason was so angry and so hurt. He threw his death in Bruce’s and Dick’s faces like a weapon. 

“At this rate, he’ll burn down half the city.” Dick’s hands combed anxiously through his hair. She winced at the grip he had on his hair. “He’s killing people and he won’t listen. He won’t listen to a word I say, Babs. What do I do? I can see him. I can see our little Jay in him, but he won’t let me close. He won’t let me touch him. I just-I just want him back.”

“I...I don’t know Dick. Jason’s in pain and he’s angry. We both know he never listens when he gets mad.” Barbara swallowed. Her hands laid clasped in her lap. “He feels betrayed, by Bruce, by us. I don’t know how to get through to him.”

Dick let out a defeated sound. Barbara watched as he visibly shrunk in on himself. “Neither do I.”

~ * ~

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” Barbara snapped. Her glare was unwavering. It was amazing how intimidating she could be even still sitting in a wheelchair with the glow of the monitors behind her. There was a reason he had been avoiding her since his bloody return to Gotham. She was strong and confident. She wouldn’t put up with his bullshit. He still wasn’t sure how he found himself in the Clocktower facing off with the Oracle, but he was and part of him longed to fall to his knees before her; to beg for her forgiveness.

Jason grit his teeth trying to convince himself he wasn’t giving in under her look. He refused to feel like a child being chastised. “He deserves to die! He put you in a wheelchair, Barbara. He put me in a grave. He’s killed hundreds, thousands. Bruce should have put the bastard down years ago!”

“You know why Bruce can’t cross that line. If he did, he would no longer be Batman. You can’t expect him to kill for you.” Barbara snapped back. Her eyes softened ever so slightly. “Jason, Bruce mourned you. He loves you. Your death tore him apart.”

“Don’t!” Jason snapped. His fists clenched tighter. “Don’t bring him up. I don’t want to hear about how hurt he was. He didn’t fucking miss me that much if he replaced me less than a year after I was fucking buried.”

“Bruce didn’t handle your death well, Jason. We didn’t even know. He didn’t even tell us! I learned from my dad. Dick learned by hacking the computers.” Barbara fired back. There were just the hint of tears in her eyes. “Dick was off world on a mission and Bruce never thought to contact him. You have no idea how utterly destroyed he was when he found out. He locked himself away in Bludhaven for weeks – months...God, Jason. You have no idea how much he...how much we...you died. God, Jason. You died and he didn’t even tell us. We didn’t even know.”

Jason was over beside her before he realized it. His hands reached up to cup her cheeks. His thumbs brushed away the tears. His breath hitched as his skin touched hers. He forgot he wasn’t wearing his gloves; wasn’t wearing any of his gear actually. Barbara had made him change out of it if he wanted to enter. Red Hood was banned. Only Jason Todd could come in. It had been so long since he had touched her. His nerves tingled sending a thrill through his body. He barely withheld the shudder when her strong, but so damn delicate fingers cupped his scarred hand. She was the strongest woman Jason knew and yet she could be so gentle. 

“You were dead and we didn’t even know it. We didn’t get a chance to say goodbye.” Barbara breathed. Her hand trailed down to cup his cheeks as well. He blatantly realized a few tears had slipped past. “Now you’re back. Jay, please just stop. Stop, please. Come back to us. Come back to me. I don’t-I don’t want to loose you again.”

“I can’t. I – Barbie...there’s so much hate in me. It hurts and I-I can’t ignore it. I can’t ignore that that bastard is still alive – that he’s free to break out and kill and maim whenever he wants.” Jason’s voice cracked and Barbara’s eyes softened further. She pushed her fingers up into his wild curls, sniffing slightly with her watery smile. “It’s not safe. No one is safe until he’s dead.”

“Oh Jay,” Barbara stroked his cheek. “Jaybird, let us help you. We can help you. You don’t have to face everything alone.”

Jason crumbled into her lap, burying his face against her thighs. “You don’t want me. You can’t. I’m a monster. Everything I’ve done, the blood on my hands...”

Barbara stroked Jason’s shoulders. She felt how tense he was, how he shook with restrained sobs. Her own heart clenched. “You’ve done some bad things, Jason, but you aren’t a bad person. There’s still good in you. I know it. I can still see it. Come home.”

Jason finally let out a sob. The dam in his chest finally gave, breaking apart to let the well of emotions he had kept at bay for years spill out. He clung to Barbara like the lifeline she truly was. She didn’t say anything, but simply stroked over his back and through his hair. She reached over to her console and flicked everything off. The family could handle not having Oracle for one night.

“Come on, Jason. Let’s get to bed.” Barbara prompted. Jason was quiet for a moment before he finally pulled away. She watched him rise up to his feet wiping at his face even as he tried to hide from her.

She gave him a knowing smile before turning towards her bedroom. “You’re welcome to the guestroom or with me.”

Jason hesitated. There was conflict in his eyes. Barbara kept wheeling towards her room letting him make the decision on his own. This was the moment. He would either bolt and never return or he would take up her offer and come back to her. She could only hope he would make the right choice. She could offer all the help available to her. She could get him professional help. She could give him a better path to follow. She could help him, but Jason had to make that first step.

Her heart trembled when she heard the door to her guestroom open and close. It was a victory even if it was small. He was gone by morning, but that was expected. Barbara sighed. She had hoped that Jason would stay for breakfast, but it was a good first step.

~ * ~

“Just let me help you.” Dick called wrenching Jason’s wrist and forcing him to drop the gun. Jason hissed, but he was notably not fighting with all his strength. He didn’t move to break the hold like Dick knew he knew how to. He didn’t really try to break away.

His swings were just a little wide. His hits were just a little light. He wasn’t really trying to get away and Dick had picked up on that. He pulled his punches, knew Jason knew he had. What looked like Nightwing and Red Hood having a full no bars fight had become an almost dance as the two jumped from roof to roof. For a moment, Dick could forget everything. He could forget Jason’s death and his bloody return. He could forget what Jason had done.

He could believe it was just another game of rooftop tag.

Jason grunted as Dick landed on him, sending them both crashing to the ground. He could have kicked him off. He could have escaped, but he didn’t put up much of an effort when Dick straddled his waist and pinned his wrists down. Silence hung in the air between them. There was only the sound of the city and their panting breathes. Dick leaned over him. His black hair fell around his face framing his mask. Jason relaxed against the roof. He let his eyes roam over the visible golden skin. He couldn’t see Dick’s eyes, but he could imagine what those blue orbs looked like. 

Dick released his wrists but Jason didn’t move. He remained still even as he felt Dick’s hands on his cheeks since he forewent the helmet. He hadn’t planned to do anything serious as Red Hood. He only meant to play with Dickybird. He could feel how light and wary Dick’s touch was, could feel the uncertainty mixed with the pure astonishment that he was touching Jason again. Jason’s eyes fluttered shut at the breathy sound of his name on the others lips. He couldn’t stop the soft moan that escaped him when he felt Dick’s plush lips against his own. 

His hands came up to grip those black curls as the grip on his face tightened. Dick tilted his head just so as his tongue pressed for entrance. Jason gave far too easily. He cursed himself as his lips parted and he felt Dick’s tongue push in. Dick’s groan was one of pure ecstasy as he plunder Jason’s mouth. It was the same as all those years ago. This was Jason. This was his Little Wing.

“God, Jay.” Dick breathed against his lips. There was a waver in his voice. It was a waver that meant he was on the verge of tears. Jason squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t want to hear that weakness in his voice. Nightwing was strong. He didn’t have weaknesses. He didn’t sound like he was breaking apart. “It’s you. You’re alive. God, Jay, Little Wing.”

“In the flesh.” Jason answered. He opened his eyes, but there was still the white out lenses as a barrier. However he could see the wrinkles at the edge of his mask; saw the frown and worry in those lines. 

“God Jay,” Dick pulled back. His hands started roaming over Jason’s face, down his neck, over his shoulders and back up into his hair. “Why didn’t you come to me? Why? I could have helped you. I can help you. God, Jay, come home. Come home with me.”

Jason forced himself to look away. “Back to Bruce? Back to sitting on my knees and being a good soldier for him? I’m not going back to playing house with the Bat.”

“Dammit Jason.” Dick curled his fists in Jason’s jacket. “I’m not talking about Bruce or the manor. I’m talking about home. I’m talking about you and me and Babs. That’s our home. That’s your home.”

Jason’s head snapped back towards him. He forced a glare on his face trying desperately to mask his real emotions. This wasn’t really the best place to have a little heart to heart: here on a rooftop in the middle of Gotham. “And what? How will you help me? You’re just going to forget all the lives I’ve taken? Just forget the blood on my hands? What about Joker? Are you going to stop me from killing him? How can you help me when you didn’t do anything to avenge my death!”

“I killed the Joker!”

Everything froze in that moment. The air stilled falling heavy on Jason’s chest as he felt like he was sucker punched. He couldn’t really think. Every thought stuttered around what Dick had just said – what he just admitted. His mouth opened and closed. He floundered.

“What?”

“I killed the Joker. I – I thought he killed Tim and he was taunting me. I was fine – just going to bring him in when he started talking about you. He...I snapped. I beat him to death.” Dick breathed. There was a flash of guilt on his face, but Jason wasn’t sure for what. “Bruce pulled me off him and revived him.”

“Fucking bastard.” Jason spat  
.  
A dry laugh escaped Dick. “Jason, just, I get it. You’ve done some bad things, but I just want you home.”

“I...Dick...”

Dick cut off his excuse by plastering his lips to Jason’s. He felt the fight slip away, felt Jason give in when their lips parted. He held Jason’s jaw and pressed their foreheads together. “Let me take you home, Jason.”

“...okay.”

~ * ~

It’s been so long since Jason’s felt Barbara’s touch. He’s intoxicated by her smell, by the way her body moved. Her moans bounced off the walls. Her hands clawed at his shoulders as her legs were parted by his hips. Jason panted into her throat, buried his face in her long hair. The large bed rocked with his thrusts. His chest felt tight. There was a constant lump in his throat that made him swallow down his own groans. He shivered when her hands combed up into his hair. His fingers had a death grip on the sheets. Still he was lost in her body, in the memories flooding his mind. He gasped against her neck, moving his lips up to her jaw before catching her mouth.

Barbara’s fingers tightened in his hair. She used that grip to move him just how she wanted. He swallowed down her moans as he thrust into her wet heat. She felt amazing, better than he remembered. He had missed her, missed the way she moved and the way she moved him how she wanted. He tasted the sweat on her skin and smelled her shampoo. She was safety. She was real, was here and letting him touch her. It was so much more than he deserved.

He was so lost in Barbara he didn’t notice a third until two arms slid around his waist. The breath sucked out of him as he pulled away from Barbara’s lips. She released his shoulders, her arms falling to the bed as her eyes gleamed. Jason turned back to look at Dick as Dick slid in behind him. Dick smiled, but it was real, small, and full of love. It wasn’t that big charming one he plastered on for the media. He nuzzled against Jason’s temple, dry lips skimming over his skin. Jason let out a breathy “Dick,” as he sat back slightly. 

“Hush, Little Wing.” Dick whispered against his ear. He kept hold of Jason’s waist and used his own hips to guide Jason’s. Jason submitted easily. His head fell back against Dick’s shoulder with a moan. He could feel Dick’s erection through his jeans. 

“Dick,” Jason couldn’t help but moan. He turned his head when he felt Dick’s hand skim up to his throat so he could kiss his fingers. It brought a smile to both his lovers. Dick reached behind him. He let his fingers trail down to Jason’s hole.

Jason shivered as lube slick fingers rubbed against him. Barbara reached up to pull him back down. Her lips sealed over his as she held him against her chest. Dick purred as he looked at the beautiful image beneath him. His two loves were tangled together waiting for him. He stroked the sensitive skin around the rim of Jason’s hole. The younger man’s soft moans were swallowed down by Barbara. She stroked over his shoulders and into his hair. Dick leaned down pressing a soft kiss to Jason’s shoulder. His fingers continued to pet and stroke making Jason shiver.

A louder moan fell from Jason’s lips when he felt a finger press in against his tight ring of muscle and into his hole. His back arched, a whimper falling from his throat as he pressed back against Dick’s hand.

“God Jay, you’re so tight.” Dick groaned into his throat. He carefully pumped his finger into his tight heat. He worked to open Jason up and felt his body shiver around his finger. “You haven’t been with anyone have you?”

Jason shook his head. He gasped against Barbara’s throat, working with Dick’s increasing pace. “N-no, no one...couldn’t – couldn’t do it. Couldn’t do that to you.”

“Oh Jay.” Barbara hugged him tighter, her voice reassuring, but breathy with the sway of his hips.

“I-I loved you both too-too much.” Jason gasped when Dick pressed a second finger in along with the first.

Dick kissed Jason’s throat, then his jaw. “We love you too, Jason. We love you so much. I’ve missed you, Jay. I’ve missed you so much.”

“Dick,” Jason moaned. His hips jerked forward when Dick’s fingers brushed his prostate. Barbara moaned in response. A curse fell from Dick’s lips as Jason rolled his hips back against his hand and then forward into Barbara. He moaned. His body relaxed around Dick as he started encouraging more. 

Dick pulled Jason back up against his chest with one arm wrapped around his chest stroking his scarred skin. His lips fell to his exposed throat determined to suck deep possessive bruises into his skin. He pulled his fingers from Jason groaning at the protesting whine he received. Jason was panting, moaning into the air without shame and it had his lovers beaming. Jason being so open meant he felt safe - felt loved. 

“Dickie,” Jason whined, demanding attention.  
“I’ve got you, baby.” Dick assured as he slicked up his cock. He pressed his cock against Jason’s stretched hole, listening to his sharp gasp as the head of his cock popped into him. Slowly, he filled Jason inch by inch until he was pressed flush with his ass. Jason gave a sharp cry before slumping down into Barbara’s arms. She smiled, layering kisses against his skin as Dick lowered down over them.

His hands braced against the bed on either side of them. He gave a small thrust, jostling Jason and pressing him into Barbara. Both moaned and made Dick grin. He rolled his hips, starting up a rhythm that had all of them melting. Jason’s fingers tightened in the sheets. He groaned into soft skin as Dick fucked into him and in turn guided Jason to fuck into Barbara. Her soft arms were wrapped around him as Dick pressed against his back. Both wouldn’t stop talking. He felt a flush form on his cheeks at the sappy words. 

Still, these saps made his heart pang and chest ached. He ducked his head to hide his embarrassment, but he didn’t want them to stop. He loved these idiots far too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/garpie64)


End file.
